User talk:Aalameri
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-House Dustin.PNG page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 10:36, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Sigils The Glover and Tallhart sigils haven't appeared in the TV series yet. We can't use images from AWoIaF. - Olyvar (talk) 11:34, December 7, 2015 (UTC) : The sigils you're uploading do not resemble the TV version, and can't be used here. Furthermore, unless you're the artist you can't just take images from another site and upload them to the wiki without attribution. - Olyvar (talk) 12:31, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::What he said.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::On top of that, you saved over the official TV version of the House Cerwyn heraldry image file with a fanart version that doesn't match it. Make new files, don't save over old ones if they are distinct.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:22, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Please stop adding sigils from A Wiki of Ice and Fire to the wiki. An admin will likely block you if you continue. - Olyvar (talk) 21:41, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: Nobody said anything about it being a spoiler. I simply said that the admins don't want sigils from outside the TV series being used here. Arya describing the House Dustin sigil isn't enough to use a fan-made version of it here - it needs to physically appear on the show so we can create an accurate replica of it. I also said that you shouldn't take artwork from other sites and upload it here without attribution, but you continued to do so anyway... - Olyvar (talk) 11:05, December 9, 2015 (UTC) As you know I have added a sigil for House Dustin , that was not a spoiler at the show because if you recall Tywin and Arya when they meet at Harrenhall , Tywin asks her were she is from she lied at the begining and then she addmited that she was from the North and Arya gives us how House Dustin spoiler is when she said t crossed axes on a yellow field. Adding a sigil in House dustin Page is not a spoiler. I do not how this a spoiler. I am trying to make this page apealing to the reader not dull and boring. No. This has nothing to do with "spoilers". There's more than one way to draw "a gold lion on a red background", but there can only be one official design in the TV continuity - the one that appears on-screen. We've been a bit more loose on here with using fan-made imitations of these designs as navigation icons and so forth, but they're still trying to copy the TV design as best as possible. The fact that Arya verbally described the House Dustin sigil on-screen is nothing, because there's more than one way to draw "two crossed axes" -- what's the design of the axes? Single-bladed or double-bladed? Etc. We only use an image for the heraldry once it visibly appears in the TV series, to confirm the basic design.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Glover sigil Why did you upload those two different versions of the House Glover shield? - 11:56, June 22, 2016 (UTC)